


Ты удивишься

by Darety



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Dances, Drunk Sex, Fuel - Freeform, M/M, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 10:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10435248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darety/pseuds/Darety
Summary: Дрифт может уболтать кого угодно на что угодно.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. В зависимости от вашего взгляда на персонажа можно увидеть ООС Дрифта. Или не увидеть. Таймлайн – время службы Дрифта в отряде «Крушителей».  
> 2\. Тип интерфейса – топливный. Интерфейс в состоянии опьянения; использование наркотических стимуляторов. Насилия нет.  
> 3\. Истинная личность Тарна здесь – как в каноне. Это Глитч, он же Дамус. В связи с чем автор считает, что удивительная способность Тарна «гасить искры» на самом деле не связана с голосом, и что это следствие его способности аутлаера – ломать все, чего он касается. Автор допускает, что наибольший вред Тарн причиняет, когда трогает кого-то именно руками, хотя любой контакт с его корпусом вызывает сбои в системах.

Дрифту нравилось в таких местах. Под видом приличной круглосуточной заправки на Скарвиксе работал один из лучших клубов на нейтральной территории, пересекая порог которого, Дрифт чувствовал себя совсем другим мехом. У него снова не было инсигнии – и хотя он считал большой честью то, что автоботы приняли его в передовой отряд, иногда он скучал по обществу, в котором приязнь и ненависть не определяются принадлежностью к тому или иному лагерю. Неуместно, конечно, сравнивать Круг Света с нейтральской забегаловкой, но в галактике было не так много мест, где кибертронцы могли не присматриваться к честплейтам друг друга, прежде чем взглянуть в оптику.  
Сообразительный владелец «Дна масленки» распорядился, чтобы на территории его заведения инсигнии прикрывались магнитными пластинками, и частоты глушил без разбора – так что болтать между собой иначе, чем вслух, просто не выходило. В залах играла музыка, а яркие пятна подсветки скользили по полутьме, выхватывая мехов кусками: мощный наплечник, вздернутые колеса, покачивающуюся бахрому антенн. Грамотно выстроенное освещение мешало даже разобрать, какого цвета чья броня, и только оптики горели – алым, голубым, зеленым, желтым, оранжевым… подавляющему большинству было все равно. Как и Дрифт, они приходили сюда расслабляться, а не воевать.  
У «Крушителей» было полно дел, но от хорошего отдыха никто из них не отказывался. Дрифт не был так уж близок с большинством новых соратников, чтобы знать, ищут ли они развлечений на нейтральной территории, как он. В команде Спрингера не принято было лезть в личную жизнь друг друга, но Дрифту казалось, что при всей своей прямоте крушители, даже самые безумные, слишком автоботы, чтобы спокойно пить с мехами, в чьей фракционной принадлежности они не уверены.  
Дрифт же не испытывал никакого дискомфорта. Он бродил по клубу с уже четвертым коктейлем за вечер, не в силах выбрать между залом с высоким потолком, где играли тяжелые и быстрые электронные треки, и другим, маленьким и уютным, в котором звучали этнические мелодии местных колонистов. На Скарвиксе с кибертронцами, сбежавшими от войны, неплохо уживались представители других видов, и именно у органиков музыка была особенно завораживающей, пусть и не такой динамичной. Если бы медитировать не полагалось в тишине, чтобы ничто постороннее не заглушало голос вселенной, то Дрифт выбрал бы именно такое музыкальное сопровождение. Но и веселый быстрый ритм увлекал его не меньше, напоминая, от чего так сводит шлюзы и возрастает напряжение в электроцепях.  
Дрифт не стремился найти компанию, но поглядывал на мехов тем чаще, чем хуже стоял на ногах. Как бы ему ни хотелось растворяться в коктейлях и музыке вечность, отгул скоро подойдет к концу, и ему придется вспомнить, что он – не открывший для себя нормальную жизнь нейтрал, переродившийся в Кристалл Сити, а автоботский солдат. Как раньше был солдатом другой армии…  
В этих маскировочных световых пятнах и море энджекса не было ничего _нормального_ , но Дрифту все равно нравилось здесь. Еще ему нравились крупные партнеры, а боевые тяжеловесы редко тусовались в таких местах. Или нрав не позволял, или вкусы были попроще. В «Дне масленки» самым крутым здоровяком был местный вышибала, трансформирующийся в грузовой самолет, и Дрифт уже уболтал его в прошлый раз, когда вырвался сюда. Тогда за спонтанный перерыв в смене ничего не случилось, и, может, тот и оказался бы не против еще одного быстрого коннекта, но Дрифт пока не торопился. Он видел, что многим тут симпатичен, и сам улыбался в ответ, но если редкий отдых от военных действий не завершить шлаковым интерфейсом мечты, а устроить обыкновенную групповушку, например, с маленькими улыбчивыми ботами, что постоянно ходят парочками, кайф окажется неполным.  
Он заглянул в еще один зал, куда еще не заворачивал сегодня. Из динамиков лилось что-то медленное и тяжелое, настолько, что от басов вздрагивала каждая мембрана в топливной системе. Дрифт не очень хорошо разбирался в музыке, он воспринимал ее с удовольствием, но никогда не мог сказать, современная эта запись – или ей миллионы лет. Звучало довольно олдскульно, хотя и сильно; электронные струнные надрывались, рисуя воображению беспрестанное поднятие вверх, как заход джета в пике. Дрифт решил, что утомится слушать это долго, и почти уже вернулся к органической этнике, но тут взгляд его упал на один из столиков по левую руку, и аж топливный насос засбоил.  
Там сидел идеальный танк. Темно-зеленая в здешнем освещении броня явно частично поредела из-за ограничений заведения; но нетрезвым взглядом Дрифт все равно прилип к массивным тракам и мощным рукам, к пальцам, сцепленным на бокале. Оптику – какого бы она ни была цвета – мех чуть притушил, но в положении корпуса читалось напряжение. Дрифт мгновенно определял такие вещи. С встроенным вооружением в «Дне масленки» боролись дотошно, так что оба орудия за спиной были явно деактивированы и развернуты дулами вниз. Выступающие контакты на правом предплечье подсказывали, что к нему крепились какие-то апгрейды, судя по объему подключений, весьма энергоемкие. Дрифт вернулся взглядом к кистям.  
Эти пальцы. Да. То, что нужно.  
С партнерами одной весовой категории может быть очень весело, но если уж выдалась возможность выбирать, почему не взять себе самое большое и вкусное? Топливо танкботов бьет по фильтрам так, что в маслянистое забытье проваливаешься с первых сокращений насоса. Ощущение такой мощи под собой взрывает эмоциональные цепи искрами восторга. Дрифт поймал себя на том, что ухмыляется почти плотоядно, и сомкнул губы. Винг учил его сдерживаться – даже в таких ситуациях.  
Столько энджекса, возможно, рыцарь-наставник тоже не одобрил бы, но Дрифт давно уже снова солдат… а солдаты надираются и ищут приключений на шлюзы, когда выдается шанс.  
Сегодняшний партнер его мечты сидел один, выглядел не расположенным общаться, и даже другие стулья рядом не стояли, но Дрифта это не остановило. Он захватил с барной стойки бокал, взяв выпивку наугад из того, что подавали в такой изящной, но непрактичной посуде, и решительно направился к танкботу.  
– Над тобой такая туча, словно на Скарвиксе сезон кислотных дождей, – сообщил Дрифт, прислоняясь к столику бедром и протягивая бокал. – Никак не расслабиться?  
Оптика танкбота коротко блеснула удивлением. На пересеченном шрамами и ожогами темном фейсплейте она казалась почти белой, с алым отливом глубоко внутри. Дрифт приветливо улыбнулся взгляду.  
– Я очень расслаблен, – голос оказался отнюдь не грубым. Почему-то всегда ожидаешь, что танкбот начнет басить, а этот говорил даже не так уж низко. – Поверь. Я слушаю музыку, я пью, и я отдыхаю.  
Это было бы очень четкое «отвали», если бы Дрифт не почуял замаскированную заинтересованность. Он никогда не ошибался.  
– Я могу послушать с тобой? – откровенно спросил он, кренясь все сильнее, потому что гироскопы тормозили с определением положения в пространстве. Если он выпьет еще стакан, то видеоканал безо всяких светофильтров на местном освещении начнет путать цвета.  
Спустя клик молчания танк расхохотался так, что другие посетители тревожно заозирались в его сторону. Смех отдался вибрацией столу, а с ним и бедру Дрифта.  
– Тут нет места, – наконец сказал десептикон. В его фракционной принадлежности сомневаться почти не приходилось. Нейтралы чувствовали себя в такой обстановке вольготно, а этому меху общество скорее претило. Но он сам сюда пришел, верно? Праймус направил его точно по назначению.  
– Я найду, – Дрифт вытащил меч из-за спины, положил на стол, а затем запрыгнул, усевшись рядом с поставленным бокалом, и поерзал. Скрипа металла почти не слышалось за музыкой.  
– Не могу в это поверить, – покачал головой танкбот. Он обращался не к Дрифту и даже не к свидетелям этого бесцеремонного подката, а к пустоте, словно та могла ему ответить. Или словно кто-то мог оценить театральность.  
– Ты можешь подумать, что я наглый, но я просто немного пьян, – признался Дрифт, изрядно преуменьшая уровень паров от высокооктановых коктейлей. – И еще я хочу найти способ разогнать мрак, который ты напустил. В таких местах должно легко вентилироваться, понимаешь!.. – он широко развел руки. – Ведь здесь все в масках, но все без масок…  
Большинство знакомых переспросили бы что-то в духе: «Что ты несешь?». Но десептикон только коротко уточнил:  
– «Напустил»?  
– А что, разве нет? – он потянулся, но руками не коснулся ребристых наплечников, пока не убедился, что танк не против. – Ты производишь впечатление, а? И знаешь об этом. У тебя есть образ. Может, ты даже не так уж хочешь это делать, я имею в виду, сидеть тут в одиночестве, распугивая других, но ты выбрал это сам, наверное, ты этим горд. Я предлагаю забыть на пару часов, кем тебе приходится быть за этими стенами. Мы проведем время хорошо, а потом больше никогда не увидимся. Идет?  
– Если ты так думаешь, – задумчиво произнес тот, выпрямляя спину, и взял оставленный Дрифтом бокал. Взгляд танкбота не опускался ниже фейсплейта, хотя округлые бедра и узкий поясной блок, которые часто привлекают угловатых тяжеловесов, оказались у него прямо перед носом.  
Потом десептикон криво ухмыльнулся – обожженная сторона двигалась хуже. У него были очень простые черты: прямые грани лицевой с резкими ребрами вдоль крепления челюсти намекали на ремонт или перестройку. Улыбка выглядела неестественно, как будто никакие эмоции не подразумевались тем, кто выточил эту пластину.  
Едва ли он был выкован таким, подумал Дрифт вскользь. Простая военная штамповка? Собранным для боев лепили маски вместо фейсплейтов. Ремонт на скорую руку? Или…  
Какая разница, с другой стороны?  
Дрифт покачивался в такт музыке, допивая коктейль. Больших ботов лучше не торопить. Или они так готовятся принять решение, или вспылят, чуть что, и мало не покажется. Турмоил тоже раскачивался долго, зато потом…  
В прошлой жизни Дрифту – Дэдлоку – нравилось бунтовать против него; но частый стук его мотора, ощущаемый всем корпусом, заводил не меньше.  
Он подтянул колено наверх, перенося вес и пересаживаясь на одну ногу, следя, впрочем, чтобы стол не перевернулся под его весом. Музыка располагала к медленным движениям, но – к неожиданной смене направления, и Дрифт, прислушиваясь, вторил ей корпусом. Едва ли танкбота нужно было соблазнять, но пусть посмотрит. Ему точно нравится. Дрифту тоже нравилось; он знал, что к нему прикованы взгляды уже не только пары соседей, поскольку эротические танцы на столе гости заведения исполняли не так уж часто. Особенно так хорошо, как умел он: корпус, созданный в Круге Света, допускал повороты и изгибы, какими мало кто мог похвастаться, а тренировки отточили владение собственными частями конструкции до совершенства. Кто-то одобрительно засвистел. Дрифту не жаль было, что смотрят все. Если это подтолкнет кого-нибудь к горячему интерфейсу, почему нет? Вдохновлять – приятно.  
Меч позвякивал о ступни, но этого почти не было слышно. Дрифт подался вперед, опираясь на руки, а потом – пока звенела тонкая электронная нота – широко повел ногами, медленно сползая на колени танкбота. Тот не касался его, вообще не двигался, но – почувствовал Дрифт – температура в его корпусе явно была выше нормы.  
Дрифт уверенно переложил ладони на траки.  
«Если мы немедленно не уйдем, это станет совсем уж неприличным», – собирался сказать он, но оборвал себя, поскольку его выбил из колеи неожиданный запах. Пахло горелым – сильно, почти болезненно. Походило на подпаленные цепи.  
Он отпрянул, цепляясь за стол, переставая втираться в чужие расставленные колени и удерживая почти весь свой вес на руках.  
– Ты ранен? – спросил он, округляя оптику. – Прости, я должен был узнать у тебя сразу, вдруг ты… травмирован или… я не стал бы навязываться. Ох.  
Он слишком пьян. В этом энджексе – чрезмерно высокое октановое число для его модели. О, Винг не одобрил бы, точно. Когда делаешь что-то для обоюдного удовольствия – это хорошо и даже правильно, но если ты умудрился не заметить, что у солдата перед тобой дыра в боку, и полез с предложением интерфейса, это как-то… ни в какие ворота.  
– Прости, – повторил он растерянно.  
– Я не ранен, – улыбка вернулась.  
Она Дрифту не нравилась – все в танке было идеально, кроме улыбки. Он тряхнул головой. Меньше дела – больше коннекта! Он здесь за этим, и если кона все устраивает, он готов…  
– Это неудачно окончившийся… прием новой дозы, – туманно выразился танкбот и добавил: – Ты понимаешь.  
Добавил с абсолютной уверенностью в голосе. Так же ровно и приятно, как раньше.  
– Я не вижу признаков… – Дрифт скользнул взглядом вверх. Не то чтобы танкбот повернулся поудобнее, позволяя рассмотреть свой шлем, да и источником горелого запаха явно не была голова, но если он не о нейроусилителях, то о чем еще?  
– Не видишь, – согласился тот. – Но ты заявился в тот момент, когда я испытываю недостаток удовольствия, автобот. Очень сильный недостаток.  
– И что тебе нравится? – Дрифт осторожно устроился на коленях снова. Танк опознал в нем автобота – ну, что ж, сегодня это не имело значения. Он будто вернулся в прошлое…  
– Пойдем, – впервые десептикон к нему прикоснулся. Уверенно подхватив Дрифта за пояс, он выпрямился, удерживая его одной рукой. От дрожи, прошившей корпус, странно свело ноги; Дрифт списал это на опьянение и позволил себе расслабиться на пару кликов и не держать свой вес.  
Танкбот тем временем поставил его на пол. Дрифт вовсе не настаивал на том, чтобы его взяли и потащили на платформу, но все же невольно пошатнулся. Однако, протягивая руку за мечом, он уже не чувствовал никаких проблем с суставами.  
– Я заплачу за комнату, – бросил танкбот через плечо.  
– Я исчезну буквально на клик, – предупредил Дрифт и пообещал, интригующе сужая оптику: – Ты удивишься.  
– Едва ли сильнее, чем уже удивлен, – бархатисто сообщил десептикон.  
И все-таки… приятный голос. Не слишком гулкий, но ощутимо тяжелый, словно прокатывающий звонкие согласные и тягучие гласные по горловой полости. Калибровке вокалайзера можно было позавидовать.  
Их провожали завистливыми взглядами, как будто в коннекте с незнакомцем было что-то действительно привлекательное. Словно это не было частью неизбежности, которой Дрифт пытался радоваться, сражаясь на стороне своих новых товарищей против… старых.

***  
Чуть выше «Дна масленки» располагались отличные уединенные комнатки. Владелец заправки знал, зачем сюда приходят на самом деле. Нет, это заведение никогда не было борделем, Дрифт шагу бы не ступил на порог места, где корпуса эксплуатируют, а удовольствие покупается. Но здесь всегда находился тихий уголок для тех, кто хотел постонать – или покричать – вместе, по обоюдному желанию.  
Танкбот вошел первым и настроил приглушенное освещение, напоминающее то, что было в зале. Правда, фильтры на лампах стояли другие, и холодный зеленоватый оттенок казался грязнее. Дрифт подумал, что они могли бы больше не прятать друг от друга хотя бы истинную покраску, все равно анализ спектра при обработке видеопотока более-менее позволял восстановить исходный цвет, но раз кон хотел так… пусть будет так.  
Дрифт пристроил меч в углу. Когда он обернулся, то увидел, что танкбот сел поперек платформы, откидываясь к стене. Прорезиненное покрытие под ним промялось. Он выглядел… ожидающим.  
Комната располагалась над другим залом, и сюда доносилась иная музыка, динамичная, задорная электроника. Двигаться под нее хотелось соответствующе – пружинить с каждым шагом, покачиваться, поворачиваться, выставляя вперед то одно бедро, то другое. Движения в танце напоминают движения в бою, только ты не стремишься убить, наоборот, утверждаешь жизнь…  
– Как ты пронес меч?  
Дрифт чуть не споткнулся.  
– Это не просто…  
– Я знаю. Это великий меч, практически артефакт прошлого. Его сила – энергия, заключенная в эфесе, и она связана с источником – твоей искрой. Я спросил, как ты пронес его.  
Дрифт подумал, что ему достался танк-зануда, но за то, какими вкусными были интонации, можно было все ему простить.  
– Местные не сильны в наших легендах. Я сказал, что синхронизация между моей искрой и источником в рукояти такова, что я просто вырублюсь без него. Я дал слово рыцаря, что я не буду им махать, – Дрифт пожал плечами. – Я не собираюсь его нарушать, просто знаю, что тут есть воры… и не могу их винить.  
Он тоже был вором – когда ничего не мог поделать с громыхающими пустыми баками.  
– Да ты лжец.  
– Я немного покривил искрой. Это слишком дорогая мне вещь… она принадлежала моему другу, – Дрифт и не заметил, как начал оправдываться – и прекратил слушать музыку. И даже танцевать.  
– Он умер?  
– Я предпочел бы заняться чем-нибудь более жизнеутверждающим! – Дрифт ушел от ответа. Настрой танцевать танкбот сбил, но это даже не столько раздражало, сколько почему-то заводило еще сильнее. Хотя, ясно, почему. Когда высокооктанка сгорает так быстро, а пары долбят по датчикам, сконнектиться захочешь и с занудой.  
Танк приглашающе похлопал себя по коленям.  
– Садись, – он явно привык командовать.  
Неторопливо, возвращая ритм вращению бедер и вновь изгибая спину словно по идеальному лекалу, Дрифт приблизился на пару шагов, а через мгновение уже прыгнул, вцепляясь в траки и с силой толкая танкбота в стену. Обхватив мощные ноги тисками собственных коленей, Дрифт жадно подался вперед, но лишь мельком успел задеть паховой пластиной руку танкбота. Тот немедленно убрал ладонь, демонстративно отказываясь прикасаться. Дрифт негромко заворчал двигателем.  
– Значит, ты называешь себя рыцарем? – танка не выбила из колеи резкая смена поведения. Дрифт перестал плавно двигаться и приветливо улыбаться; он не мог справиться с тем, _как_ ему хотелось, чтобы все произошло. Сильно, грубовато и очень-очень мощно.  
– У тебя шаблоны рвутся? – ехидно спросил он в ответ. – Не бойся, потрогай меня. Я не кусаюсь, – он оскалился.  
– Я предпочитаю без рук, – спокойно возразил танк.  
Вместе с ним в комнату пришел запах гари, и Дрифт, вновь оказавшись близко к чужому корпусу, вспомнил, что собирался сделать. Он зарылся в сабспейс под пристальным взглядом светло-красной оптики. Линзы окружала тонкая сетка хирургических шрамов, резко заканчивающихся – как будто, восстановив оптику, танкботу без особых стараний припаяли ниже эту гладкую невыразительную лицевую пластину.  
– Я знаю, что тебя разогреет, – Дрифт продемонстрировал два нейроусилителя на ладони. На Скарвиксе они тоже были вне закона, но кто не торгует из-под полы запретным удовольствием? Достать их оказалось просто. – Перегоревшие цепи – это отстой. Тебе будет больно, если я буду резок, а я могу, – он поерзал по коленям, признаваясь себе, что возбуждается как-то уж слишком быстро. Масляные форсунки залили паховую изнутри, и было ощущение, что заслонка горловины тоже вот-вот разойдется без всякой команды.  
– Нет, – коротко ответил танк, взглянув на подарок.  
– Полагаю, в прошлый раз ты был один или с тем, кто ни шлака в этом не рубит, – напористо возразил Дрифт, вытягиваясь так, чтобы фейсплейтом оказаться на одном уровне с партнером. Ему нужно, чтобы этот огромный бот его хорошенько выдрал, и никаких «без рук». – Я точно знаю, что делать. Ты не пожалеешь.  
– Думаешь, я подпущу тебя к своим нейроузлам, _рыцарь_?  
– Как тебя зовут? – перебил Дрифт. – Можешь не называть настоящее имя, просто скажи, что мне кричать во время интерфейса.  
Снова по обожженным губам скользнула неприятная улыбка, которую хотелось забыть.  
– Дамус, – медленно произнес танк.  
Дрифт кивнул и приник к нему, спуская одну руку, чтобы погладить сегменты поясной брони, а другой, зажав нейроусилители, круговыми движениями проследил линии шлема. Он зашептал на аудиодатчик:  
– Дамус, я собираюсь пустить тебя во все свои шлюзы. Ты набьешь меня шлангами до треска, Дамус, и я буду течь на твои колени. Я залью тебя маслом, я выцарапаю узор экстаза на твоей броне, и ты сделаешь со мной все, что тебе будет приятно, – он скосил взгляд на ладони, холодно и темно-зеленые в этом свете, и поразился, что танк до сих пор не полез его лапать. Не похоже, что он не хочет, просто… присматривается. Дрифт немного развел броню, открывая доступ к проводке и промасленным механизмам. Откинулся назад, погладил себя по честплейту, заставляя пластины немного вибрировать. Танк следил за его рукой. – Я ничего тебе не пережгу, но сделаю процесс намного приятнее. И я точно знаю, когда и как остановиться. Поверь, у меня огромный опыт. Главное, не повторяй это потом один, а то ты захочешь, обещаю!  
– Что ж… – проронил кон, – посмотрим.  
– У тебя стальные нервы, как выражаются органики! – воскликнул Дрифт. Не то раздраженно, не то радостно, сам не мог понять.  
Вместо ответа Дамус повернул голову и аккуратно поднял сегменты шлема. Своими медицинскими командами он управлял без задержки, значит, взламывать прошивку безопасности, чтобы полезть себе в голову, ему не понадобилось. Дрифт взял один усилитель пальцами – те не дрожали. Это хорошо.  
Он не собирался причинять танку вред, это правда. Но неудовлетворенность, порожденная шлаково закончившимся трипом, ужасно ранит. Дрифт подарит ему приятное послевкусие не потому, что одобряет стимуляторы. Такие штуки его чуть не убили в свое время… Но если сейчас это избавит партнера от скованности, то он просто обязан попробовать.  
Неокортекс, открывшийся ему, был абсолютно чист.  
– Ты… точно использовал эти штуки раньше?  
– Я такого не говорил, – заметил Дамус. – Я не трогаю свою голову, рыцарь. Есть другие зоны.  
– Но… я так понял… ох, Праймус, хорошо. Настрою режим полегче, точечный, забудешь обо всех зонах, кроме… – он аккуратно зажал одной «собачкой»-нейроусилителем контакты интерфейс-системы, а другую просто поднес к фейсплейту Дамуса. – Что ты хочешь простимулировать?  
– Трансформационные цепи, – негромко, но четко ответил тот.  
– Эм, – Дрифт немного растерялся. Это было первое реальное пожелание, высказанное десептиконом, и его стоило уважать. Но… – Если ты трансформируешься в процессе, ты меня задавишь или надвое переломишь, я…  
– Я не трансформируюсь. У меня нет т-шестерни.  
– Прай… – еще один неловкий момент. Танк не совсем танк, а? Травма? Он принадлежит к Трем М? Дрифт сдержался и не стал спрашивать. – Хорошо. Как скажешь, – он разместил усилитель и осторожно опустил детали шлема, поглаживая их. – Расслабься.  
По шуму вентиляции он понял, что первый раз для Дамуса оказался испытанием на чувствительность. Десептикон дернул плечами, повел их вперед, как будто правда собирался трансформироваться. Но ничего не случилось.  
– Я заберу излишки энергии, – нетерпеливо зашептал Дрифт, разматывая провода. Под бурыми в этом свете полосами на его честплейте их скрывалось немало. – Вот почему хорошо с партнерами, заряд пройдет сквозь тебя, но ничего не сожжет… – тараторил он, продолжая исследовать мощные пластины, слыша и чувствуя, как нарастает вибрация. Его системы приходили в восторг от предвкушения. – Куда я могу подключиться?  
По обе стороны честплейта темные угловатые пластины, пересекаемые линией мерцающей подсветки, сдвинулись, обнажая порты на любой вкус. Тем временем Дамус напряженно уперся ладонями в платформу, глядя прямо перед собой. Назвать его взгляд сосредоточенным мешало то, как неровно вспыхивала его оптика – то ярче, то слабее. Дрифт подтянул многожильные кабели, нашел нужные штекеры – подходящие для больших ботов остались еще от старого корпуса среди немногих частей прежней начинки, – и подключился к электросети десептикона. Дамус рыкнул, Дрифта коротко ошпарило током, но несколько кликов калибровки наладили более-менее безопасный обмен.  
Дрифту нравилось наблюдать за лицами партнеров. На Турмоиле всегда была маска, это бесило – во время коннекта особенно. Дэдлок не раз пытался содрать ее, но никогда не выходило – а может, и правда, что та была приварена намертво. Будь Дамус в маске, Дрифт снял бы ее сейчас, чтобы рассмотреть, как подрагивают губы, услышать, как теплый воздух выталкивается через еще одно освободившееся отверстие. Но этого не потребовалось. Дамус уставился на него в ответ, и взгляд становился все более жадным. Наконец он медленно приподнял руку, дрожащую от невыполнимых команд на трансформацию, – впрочем, фоновых, а не приоритетных, чтобы не причинять боль, – поднес и взял Дрифта за подбородок.  
Сильно и властно. Дрифт хотел что-то сказать, но вокалайзер словно вырубился. Он хлопнул ртом, едва ловя себя на мысли, что одно прикосновение наконец-то окончательно затуманило все, кроме жажды интерфейса.  
– Ты обещал мне все шлюзы, _рыцарь_ , – на голос возбуждение электросети словно не влияло. Хотя, нет. Немного статики слышалось.  
Получилось только кивнуть и развести бедра шире. Дрифт откинулся назад, надеясь, что Дамус поддержит, но тому словно в кайф было наблюдать за шатким положением партнера. Дрифт открыл доступ к топливному баку – паховая пластина ушла в пазы, и горячее масло, смешавшееся с охладителем, полилось Дамусу на ноги. Легкий пар быстро развеялся.  
Дамус поднес пальцы так близко, что Дрифт почти их почувствовал. Легкая щекотка чужого электромагнитного поля, словно аура, окружающая партнера… тревожная и колючая, но такая приятная. Однако, когда подался навстречу, надеясь, что пальцы надавят на горловину, возможно, скользнут по кругу, лаская… рука снова исчезла.  
Зато появились шланги. Достаточно много, вдруг понял Дрифт, ожидавший одной широкой в диаметре насадки и толстой, сдирающей краску ребристой оплетки здоровенного агрегата, и удивился. Танкботы, с которыми он коннектился раньше, предпочитали один мощный поток топлива что для заправки, что для развлечений. Абсолютно все.  
– Это не твой родной корпус? – выпалил он раньше, чем спохватился, что вопрос крайне неуместный и неэтичный.  
– А твой? – прерывистым шепотом спросил Дамус. На мгновение Дрифт замер: звучало так, будто десептикон что-то знал. Но… но ему неоткуда было знать. Это просто укол в ответ.  
Желая извиниться, он выдавил улыбку, потянулся и сжал ладонями шланги, притирая их друг к другу ласково, но сильно. Два шли с разных сторон пояса, прямо из-за сдвинутых сейчас округлых заглушек, которые Дрифт ошибочно принимал за бедренные шарниры. Нет, те, очевидно, располагались глубже – иначе десептикон был бы слишком уязвимым в бою. Еще два шланга, потоньше, тянулись из-под приподнятой паховой, и один – чуть выше треугольников розоватой подсветки, с правой стороны.  
Шланги уже были наполнены, как будто Дамус едва сдерживался. Дрифт разгонял по ним топливо все более частыми движениями, пока на мембранах насадок не выступила розоватая пена. Пахла она остро… как чистый коннект.  
Основания насадок шлангов щетинились цепкими защелками или сверкали резьбой, и учитывая, что нижний шлюз был у Дрифта вполне широким, могли пролезть почти все.  
Это будет замечательно. Без шуток.  
Поймав нетерпеливый взгляд Дамуса, Дрифт направил его шланги в себя, проталкивая между ног, широко разведя их и открывая партнеру полный обзор. Без рук, он сказал? Он пожалеет!  
Со стоном Дрифт провел самой крупной насадкой по раскрытой горловине, перекатывая шланг между пальцами. Она прошла легко, но внутри – Дрифт задрожал – включились заблокированные магнитные крепления, и шланг дернулся, натягиваясь, прижимаясь к верхней стенке бака. От толчка топливо внутри плеснуло на датчики, отвечавшие за регулировку приема, и горловина немедленно расширилась. Автоматическая команда, рассчитанная на максимальный поток во время экстренной заправки. Одновременно мозговой модуль отправил Дрифту сигнал сильной жажды. Он тихо замычал сквозь сжатые губы, упираясь спиной в высокие наколенники Дамуса и надеясь, что это поможет ему удержаться.  
Чужое резиновое покрытие терлось о край горловины, пока он ласкал другие шланги, уверенно направляя их следом за первым. Еще два протолкнулись спокойно, последний – уже с трудом. Непросто было и Дрифту контролировать движения – Дамус все еще не активировал подачу, а ему уже не терпелось почувствовать чужое топливо в себе. Он качался вперед-назад, тревожа зажатые ободом горловины шланги и продолжая вспенивать чужой энергон.  
– Давай уже, – нетерпеливо попросил он.  
Ему становилось все жарче, а Дамус тяжело вентилировал, и его взгляд продирал насквозь… не хуже Турмоила. Так смотрят мехи, привыкшие к власти, даже когда им суют нейроусилки под шлем. Дрифт откровенно признавался себе – никому знать не обязательно, но себе-то не соврешь, – что он от этого течет.  
– Ты обещал все, – повторил Дамус. Он… издевался?  
Дрифт перехватил оставшийся, верхний заправочный шланг, и мгновение медлил, оценивая свои возможности. Даже если он полностью откинется на спину – рискуя слететь, если Дамус не снизойдет до того, чтобы хотя бы придержать его за ступни, – нижний шлюз уже забит. Команда на герметизацию сработала, едва он представил, как просунет внутрь пятую насадку. Дамус зарычал, когда еще одно кольцо сомкнулось вокруг шлангов чуть дальше от основной горловины, плотно фиксируя их. Теперь до самой перезагрузки Дрифт не собирался отпускать его.  
А еще Дамус, судя по всему, не выдержал и открыл мембраны, поскольку датчики Дрифта тут же засигналили о несанкционированных фильтрами добавках в топливе. Танкбот же навис над ним, скривив губы, трясясь от нетерпения – и это выглядело почти жутко. Красная в белизну оптика яростно сверкнула, и Дрифт решительно склонил голову, губами коснувшись оставшейся непристроенной насадки. Глоссой он потревожил мембрану, с усилием пытаясь развести тройные створки.  
Дамус не отклонился; его корпус немного давил на бедра, и сервоприводы сигнализировали о напряжении, но Дрифт только подался навстречу. Продолжая гладить шероховатый шланг, он медленно погрузил насадку в рот полностью. Она не была такой уж большой, даже стыковка с верхним шлюзом пройдет без проблем, но Дрифт не торопился, хотя и вздрагивал от предвкушения. Сверху и снизу. Тяжелое, жаркое топливо, несколькими струями бьющее по стенкам бака и…  
С глухим рыком Дамус запустил откачку. Дрифт дернулся, лязгнув коленями о пояс танкбота, выгнулся и крепко сжал губы, едва сообразив, что прокусывать чужую оплетку дентами – плохая идея. Ох, слишком быстро, и неожиданно, и… Дамус выжимал из него все до капли, три шланга метались по полупустому баку. Их крепко удерживали внутри фиксаторы, но насадки-то были свободны. Четвертая вибрировала о стенку бака, невыносимо дразняще и изматывающе.  
Дрифт, не рефлексируя, втянул воздух ртом изо всей силы, надеясь, что хотя бы сверху пойдет топливо, но он чувствовал лишь слабый привкус – и терпкий запах стоящего так близко энергона. Одной рукой цепляясь за платформу, другой он зацарапал шланг сильнее. Как еще он может вынудить Дамуса…  
…сжалиться?  
Энергию он не терял, она поступала через проводное соединение, но логи заполняла истерика топливных датчиков, а от того, как хозяйничали внутри шланги Дамуса, которые прежде Дрифт полностью контролировал, срывало предохранители. Дрифт заныл, елозя бедрами по чужим коленям. Он знал, что за откачкой и полным опустошением последует совершенно фантастический эффект, если Дамус зальет его доверху. А с его-то количеством шлангов, с его-то мощностями, он сделает это в считанные клики. Дрифт только мечтал, чтобы это началось быстрее. Он умоляюще застонал, мотая головой и продолжая тщетно тыкаться глоссой в сомкнутую мембрану. Пожалуйста-пожалуйста-по…  
А потом он закричал.

***  
Четыре разнонаправленных струи били сейчас по стенкам топливного бака Дэдлока, отчего он неистово выгибался, презирая возможности собственной конструкции, и дергал тазовой секцией так, что наверняка уже выбил вмятины на пластинах.  
Тарн не мог заставить себя разогнуться. Он расставил ноги шире, пальцами впился в край платформы и часто, но сильно вздрагивал от вспышек, пробегающих по трансформационным цепям. Это было почти так же приятно, как трансформироваться на самом деле… хотя Тарну такое удовольствие приходилось переживать редко. О, слух о том, что он _одержим трансформацией_ , это всего лишь слух. Как и то, что он убивает – ха! – голосом.  
Вот _как_ он убивает. Прямо сейчас Дэдлок даже не замечал, что его фильтры отказывают. Чем бы Тарн ни накачал его, отторжения не будет. Он превысит содержание химических присадок, опасных для легких моделей, – и ничего не произойдет. Вот только потом Дэдлок не сможет шевельнуться, поскольку, когда энергон переработается, по его топливопроводам будет течь концентрированная кислота, и он просто развалится… развалился бы, если бы у Тарна были сейчас подходящие компоненты. А так, ему грозит лишь сильнейшая интоксикация, если он выживет.  
Прямо сейчас Дэдлок даже не замечал, что стабилизаторы, удерживавшие поток энергии при интерфейс-обмене в безопасных рамках, отключились. Ему хорошо, но вспышки тока становятся все сильнее, и пока его нейросеть не начнет гореть, он ничего не почувствует…  
…да и это почувствует не сразу. Ему так хорошо от того, что огромный танкбот накачивает его до брызг из прорвавшихся топливных каналов. Он и правда течет на колени Тарну, как обещал.  
С того самого момента, как Дэдлок заявился в «Дно масленки», Тарн знал, что предатель ошивается рядом, но представить не мог, что он _подойдет_. Да еще и с предложением интерфейса.  
Как можно было отказаться от идеи посмотреть, чем это закончится? Пока Дэдлок не понимал, с кем связался, свернуть ему голову можно было в любой момент. А Тарн здесь и правда отдыхал, в каком-то смысле, не собираясь заводить знакомств или с кем-то общаться.  
Совсем недавно он выдавил искру из очередного предателя, прятавшегося на Скарвиксе, и сделал это, не привлекая лишнего шума. ДЖД, конечно, не положено скрывать свои действия, напротив, но на планете у Тарна были другие дела, и его подчиненным пришлось поработать тихо. Черный рынок деталей служил надежным источником т-шестерней, тем более что местные охотно торговали и с десептиконами, и с автоботами. Не было нужды терять этот канал, устраивая на планете разгром… или разборки в барах.  
С тех пор как он перестроил корпус, выбрав этот тяжелый мод, т-шестерни сгорали в нем сами собой. Последствие его способностей аутлаера, иначе развившихся в новом корпусе, – такой была основная теория. Что бы ни привело к этим изменениям, Тарн относился к поиску запчастей с большим вниманием. Он не спешил вставлять полученную из предателя деталь, а за ценным грузом запасных собирался только завтра. Так что сейчас он и правда не мог трансформироваться и раскрошить Дэдлока, хотя это было бы… весело…  
Ох. Мощный импульс прошил его от неокортекса до самых регуляторов напряжения. Дэдлока тряхнуло током, он отчаянно вцепился в корпус Тарна, чтобы не упасть, и насадка выскользнула из его рта. Еще одна вспышка в зоне, отвечающей за трансформацию, вырвала из Тарна экстатический стон и подарила мысль, что, пожалуй, при стимуляции цепей трансформации и правда можно неплохо расслабиться. Впрочем, это не помешало ему недовольно перехватить голову Дэдлока и поднять, практически вытягивая чужой корпус в дрожащую струну. Голубая оптика предателя беспорядочно замерцала, а Тарн уверенно протолкнул большой палец ему в рот, фиксируя открытым.  
Дэдлок мгновенно попытался обхватить его губами или хотя бы дотянуться глоссой. Вокалайзер беспомощно щелкал, но стон был различим.  
Другой рукой Тарн подобрал шланг и грубо втолкнул его обратно, перенаправляя в него часть топлива, чтобы немедленно залить его в глотку Дэдлоку. Их объемы баков были несопоставимы, и предателю хватит половины, чтобы полностью обезуметь от избытка заряженного топлива.  
Стон превратился в бессвязное бульканье. Тарн не остановился, продавливая насадку до тех пор, пока та не соприкоснулась со шлюзом. Дэдлок давился, но тянулся головой навстречу. Ему хотелось. Ха! Хотелось быть насаженным на шланги своего палача, хотелось…  
Прижатая глосса Дэдлока все равно двигалась, хотя едва ли он думал о том, что делает. Поток оказался слишком сильным, чтобы ширины топливопровода Дэдлока хватало принять его, и розовые, маслянистые разводы оставались на фейсплейте, пока энергон стекал по подбородку, локаторам запрокинутого шлема, по шее и плечам. Тарн погрузил пальцы в рот следом за своим шлангом, и Дэдлок неловко обхватил их губами. Было мокро, жарко и… приятно.  
А еще можно было прямо сейчас пробить мозговой модуль предателя, но…  
Тарн сам приближался к перезагрузке. Импульсы в голове, стискивающий его шланги предатель, мечущийся, стонущий, текущий… Он подался вперед, поддерживая Дэдлока за голову, чтобы тот, свалившись, не выдрал ему насадку ненароком, а заодно и не выворотил гнезда штекерами проводов, соединяющих их честплейты.  
Они оказались на полу. Дэдлок, раскинувший ноги и бессмысленно царапающий броню своего заправщика, умолявший бы продолжать, если бы Тарн не заткнул его вокалайзер одним лишь прикосновением к шее. Сам Тарн, стоящий на коленях над ним, упирающийся рукой в пол и едва справляющийся с дрожью суставов. Он _почти_ чувствовал себя _трансформировавшимся_.  
Прижавшись головой к шлему Дэдлока, Тарн покачивался, сильнее терся шлангами о горловину и мокрые бедра, и ему казалось, что траки медленно проворачиваются… нет, все быстрее. Быстрее.  
Ему казалось, что пушки поднимаются за спиной, разворачиваются, как если бы трансформационные цепи действительно имели к ним доступ.  
На его глухой раскатистый стон Дэдлок ответил не менее самозабвенным, только более звонким. Ха. Едва с горла исчезла рука, вокалайзер вновь включился, да?  
Системы Тарна сами сработали на очередную откачку – ведь в альтмоде ему требовалось больше топлива для функционирования. Насадки внутри чужого бака вращались, втягивая топливо назад, и Дэдлок, подвывая, еще более жадно сосал и заглатывал энергон, поступающий в верхний шлюз.  
Тарну выбило предохранители тогда, когда Дэдлок, окончательно распаленный и одурманенный, зарылся руками глубоко между его бедренными пластинами, нашаривая основания шлангов и крепко сдавливая их. Перегрузки цепей для маленького предателя оказались слишком сильными – и откатом Тарна Дэдлока тоже унесло в ребут.

***  
Придя в себя, Тарн первым делом стер с рук энергон и извлек нейроусилители из неокортекса.  
Только после этого он взглянул на своего неожиданного партнера. Залитый чужим топливом и вновь опустошенный, Дэдлок умудрялся довольно улыбаться, даже когда в его рту все еще находился чужой шланг. Этого, очевидно, он искал, шатаясь пьяным по нейтральской заправке. Танкбота, который отдерет его так, как он того заслуживает.  
Тарн брезгливо высвободил свои насадки. Дэдлок причмокнул губами, но из оффлайна не вышел. Скорее всего, это была какая-то остаточная команда.  
Определенно нельзя было убивать его сейчас. Не таким – нелепо довольным. Нет. Взвалить его на плечо и бессознательным вытащить из заправки, чтобы доставить на «Справедливый мир» и развлечься уже по правилам ДЖД, будет весело, но у Тарна не осталось никакого настроения вступать в конфронтации с охраной «Дна масленки». Иногда ему нравилось быть мирным гостем среди тех, кто не знает, кого _действительно_ надо бояться.  
Он наденет маску, подключит пушку, выйдет на свет, который вновь вернет ему благородный фиолетовый, и перестанет быть Дамусом. Тогда у него будет полное право казнить, ни перед чем не останавливаясь, и получать свою долю удовольствия.  
Тарн выпрямился. Небрежно толкнул ногой корпус Дэдлока. Тот будет недоумевать, как можно было так себя поломать за один интерфейс, но неизвестного кона из «Дна масленки» будет вспоминать еще долго – и исключительно в приятном контексте. Ведь так орать, когда тебя заправляют, можно только от особенного наслаждения. Должно быть, давно Дэдлока не коннектили так, как ему хотелось.  
Больно, сильно и презирая все правила безопасности.  
А когда они встретятся в следующий раз, Тарн расскажет ему обо всем, что здесь случилось, и с удовольствием проследит, как округляется его оптика.  
Он перешагнул через Дэдлока и прошел к двери. Он без проблем успеет заглянуть в мойку в конце коридора, прежде чем покинуть «Дно масленки». Мозговые модули мехов редко переживают близость рук Тарна без последствий, так что глубокий оффлайн продлится еще часа два.  
Проходя мимо меча, Тарн взял его за эфес и, приподняв, с интересом покрутил. Для его руки слишком мал, но выкован и сбалансирован отлично. Мистическое оружие Круга Света – жалких трусов, скрывавшихся от справедливой войны, лишь бы их покой не потревожили чужие страдания и потери. Где бы они ни сгинули сейчас, они это заслужили.  
Он брезгливо бросил великий меч к лежащему на полу Дэдлоку. Пусть оружие трусов носят предатели… пока живы.  
Хелекс переплавит и Дэдлока, и его меч, когда придет время.


End file.
